Gnarly Argle Ska
__TOC__ Welcome to Gnarly Argle Ska Where sh*t happens! Gnarly Argle Ska isn't just a chatroom it's a family. With a bunch of drama included. Gnarly loves to roleplay and even have the others who hate the roleplay. Mods in Gnarly Argle Ska are rare, but when they come, it's usually in extreme cases. Gnarly is kinda weird but that's what makes it special! THIS SECTION TOO LITTLE, YOU NOT TRY ENOUGH! Moderators JesseMH8 - A mod that had gained respect by the rpers for letting them use his private chat, and soon came to Gnarly on regular basis for a few days. Swankypickle - Name says it all... Cloymar - A dude that can't handle trolling well, but we help him out as much as we can anyway, kinda making the troll look stupid because they aren't usually using words the right way. Regulars of Gnarly Argle Ska. Please, PLEASE do not edit peoples bios. You might think it's just a funny joke, but you should really ask their permission first (Same with this announcement, alright?). - Origina15 Please do not troll this wikia. Thanks. - ??? (Guessing. - Origi) (I didn't write that, I lectured him because he started deleting sections of the article, and I'm not a hypocrite. I also deleted some people that shouldn't be on the Regular's list. -Stevenwolfeh) Last update: 10-8-12 123ma: You be careful around her, not for her own good, for your own good, you don't wanna piss her off, enough said. AngelLovesYou: 'She is hyper active!, very clumsy, quirky, and a bit creepy. She love everyone and loves to hug <3 you should talk to her plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! and yes before anyone asks, her real name is ANGEL! 'applesarblu: 'A guy that's okay in personality, but doesn't stay with his true RP character, a wolf. 'Buddy3345677: 'Buddy, one of the potential "pimps" of Gnarly Argle Ska, he's hated by some, he's loved by some, but hey, aren't we all? 'Dayovernight: 'A dude that edits the GAS wiki sometimes, but doesn't do it accurately. He's downright a person who you either really want to be around, or you really want to avoid. :P 'Fang04: 'You could say that he's a Fang, but that's just a silly nickname for a person. 'Frost_Wolf: 'She can make you positive when you're negative, she's a funny chick that doesn't deserve to be trolled, if she could be. :D 'gammaflux: 'Very sweet and nice, one of the oldest regulars, give him a pm when you're on. 'HaloCatLove: 'A chick that is one of the many "caretakers" of the chat, she's the "mom" one, so yeah......... XD 'HotHouseBarrel2: 'Son of jcalm. HHB is the sensitive, romantic, nice guy of Gnarly Argle Ska. He loves 80's rock and hair metal. This was created by God himself. 'jcalm: 'A Youtuber, his son is A barrell in a hot house, he's one of the good guys if you wanna talk to him. 'kale7: '''An awesome and creative person. Get to know her. :D She is very pretty, and is one of the awesomest people in Gnarly Argle Ska. '''Kmac198: You're envious of his not being a cookie, aren't you cookies??? Nyan_cat__: 'Nyan nyan nyan nyan.... 'Origina15: The person that's usually hiding around the corner, and T4LKS W1TH NUMB3RS FOR SP3C1F1C L3TT3RS alot of the time. Most other times he just talks with no punctuation, apart from caps just to EMPHASIS. It's recommended you don't mess with him. He's part Pyrope and part Strider. shadowgirl211: 'The epic gurl that runs around leaving havoc in her trail. 'StevenWolfeh:'COOKIE, wolfeh of the chat, twas an idiot when he was 13, but is immature now, he can't get on chat much due to him not having a proper computer, but when he is he's silent with bursts of cookie nonsense, but then, sometimes, when you're real quite, he can come out and have a deep conversation with somebody. :D He also uses japanese suffixes such as: san, chan, sempai, sama. A LUXRAY!!! O: 'stripysky: Sultan101: xRacingHeartx: 'F***ING HILARIOUS XD!!!! She is sweet, caring, and loves to talk to people. (Don't hit on her she is taken XD by buddy.) 'Zachbrew: Funny Convos Stevenwolfeh: If I was a digimon, Angel would be a Digidestined. AngelLovesYou: What's a Digidestined? Stevenwolfeh: A person that has a Digimon. AngelLovesYou: What's a Digimon? Me: SO SHE REALLY IS A GIRL??? O: Future continuous rps? (Don't be butthurt about it, this is a section of Gnarly Argle Ska that we can post ideas of future rps, yes I'm keeping this section saved so that it doesn't get deleted, and also It's to make up for me not ACTUALLY rping in a long time. :P Well Enjoy! ^-^) You may have noticed it, but Steven wasn't always like this, he was once A regular boy just like you. Before Transformation - Steven woke up one day, in America, still looking out the window and thinking about moving to Japan after he gets out of college. He never tried doing his homework at home, but that doesn't mean he ignored what his teachers said. To be honest, he was always interested in anything his teachers were talking about, but he's Not that big in doing his homework, he knows more than three quarters of what his teachers have taught him, which shows in the results of his tests, some of his teachers are confused by this, I mean, A kid that doesn't know anything about what they're saying, at least that's what they think, gets a A+ on a Test? The life at his home was worse, but still could have been even worse, his family didn't treat him very well, his brother was in karate, and apparently a Black Belt, so whever Steven got into trouble he would get kicked through a wall, he wished he could be as strong as his brother. His life continued on as usual, until he eventually became 13, probably the most nerdy kid you could ever meet, he always carried this fluffed cat around..... But still, kids never seemed to pick on him... The day after school ended in 8th grade, he watched through the window, thinking he was dreaming, like he did every day, because he saw a wolf slowly walk towards him, and every night the wolf would only get closer, but this night, the wolf had jumped through the window, knocking Steven down. Transformation - Steven then felt extreme pain, it couldn't have been claws due to it not being on his skin, but in his head. He suddenly got better hearing, and a tail, he grew large fangs in his mouth, Steven didn't understand, he suddenly had the urge of going out and killing something.... But he was a vegetarian. A portal opened right under him, Steven stared in surprisement as he was dropped into the portal, and eventually onto A cold wet ground "Hello, my name is Hikaruk" Steven's first actual friend - A boy with an englarged key met him as he landed, he stared at the sorroundings, it was basically a run down town, with not much in it, he looked at the boy, staring at his weapon. "Hello? Oh.... It's a furry, we better get you away from here, it's not much use, since they'll find you anyway." Hikaruk picked up Steven and transported him in a sorta busy place, but sadly, there wasn't much there, just a cliff... But everyone seemed to be talking as if it was A busy hangout spot. Steven clutched onto his stuffed kitten. "Hmm? A furry..... You'll only survive a few minutes in here." A group of people glared at him, what was a 'furry'? And why was it so bad? "Oh Hikaruk, you actually want to help out this noob? He's a furry and furries are bad buisness, you know what Lotias always says." The boy spoke to Hikaruk like he was a beloved friend. "Who really cares what they think, you? You know they're no good to anyone either." The boy chuckled, "That's true, but they're worse on furries." Two random girls came in, and started to play, eventually being trolled out of the room. Hikaruk suddenly spoke up to the two girls before they walked away. "Hey, can I come with you? It's not every day I get to explore a different place than these two." the girls replied with breif nods, and Hikaruk suddenly smiled, and grabbed Steven and ran towards the two girls. "Hey where are we going?" Steven spoke up. "Why to a different room of course, they pmed me the room name." Hikaruk smiled and kept on walking. "What's a pm?" Steven suddenly ask, Hikaru stared in astonishment. "Well you hover over the name of the person...." Steven looked at Hikaruk, shocked, "Wait what? What name I don't see any name anywhere?" Hikaruk was suddenly shot in the chest, and fell dead in a bush near their destination. "So he was trying to escape, eh?" A guy said, holding a shot gun, Steven stared at him shocked for a few seconds and ran, barely getting away. Welcome To Gnarly Argle Ska! - Steven caught up to the girls, "Hey where did your friend go?" One of the girls said, them swiftly coming into an opening, it was a beautiful lake, sorrounded by few trees, there were a few houses, barely enough to hold a few people. "Oh Day??? Day?" The girl called, out, a white neko suddenly popped up, walking over towards the group. o What Steven thought of GAS and the "wars" that happened in GAS in his POV - (As you may have notied, this is a story in a pov that's actually when you live in our rp world, so don't be confused about it.) During the course of his next days in Gnarly Argle Ska, he has met tons of people, and has officially gained the role of a guardian for one of the girls he met, although a few people had attempted to steal his title, it has been proven that they were either wanting to get with the girl, or just are new person that hasn't asked before. He also saw the downfall and reaveal of bad leaders, but good friends, fail at being leader, he also has saw the entrance, and defeat of an over-confident troll that was pretty great at trolling, and had a lot of stamina, but eventually just quitting the whole act, thinking he had better things to do with life.... Well.... He did, for one, '''he was a russian, '''and for two, he had a successful wife that could get him a LOT of money for many things. Then there was a "war" for a leader of this place, which eventually ended in A few people starting to agree with each other that no leader is needed. A few people that call themselves "Mods" come and go, and a lot of people rage and throw sticks at them. The mods said that they could "mute" and "ban" us, which Steven didn't know what those two were, or how mods do them. For now, he was told that he wasn't allowed to rp, or "role play". Steven's heard of role playing, but certainly he isn't doing anything like that, he's just doing what he needs to stay alive in this place, or be playful. Steven's brother - (I notice I didn't do any dialouge in the last paragraph, or any rp for that matter, it was just a filler that fills in what happened in the middle of the two points, I may be doing that often.) Steven DOES have a family, which he encounters a few times alone, when no one is watching, he hasn't mentioned anything about his family to his friends over here, in fear that they would hate on him for not being like his family. His first encounter was actually surprising, since he didn't know his brother could even get into this place. "Where are you? We've been looking for you everywhere." Steven's brother held him by the collar A bit hard, which made breathing hard for Steven, but at least he could breathe. As his brother lets go of him, Steven stands upright and glares at his brother in the eyes, which seem emotionless for some odd reason. "Right in front of you smart one, LOOK!" Steven screamed in his brothers face, his brother scratched his head. "I can't look at you smart one." Steven started to get angry, he balled up his fist and punched his brother through a tree, which didn't seem to affect him. "Why are you role playing? You're just making yourself look stupid." Steven stood still, while thinking. "This is not role playing, I'm actually physically hurting him, why is he acting like nothing's happening at all?" This event had got Steven thinking about this new "world" he has fallen in to, and where he really was. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners